


Caring only makes you weak

by KittyCat1509



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Law School, One Night Stands, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCat1509/pseuds/KittyCat1509
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey Specter, best closer in New York City and Senior Partner at Pearson Hardman, the man most females in the city want, yet he himself doesn't want commitment, because caring makes one weak. Enter Sophie Dearing, an associate at NYCs upstanding law firm who is mostly doing paper work for the partners and secretaries.<br/>Will she be the one to break down his walls and make him care?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for Suits so please be gentle with me.
> 
> All characters of the acclaimed TV show belong to Aaron Korsh and it's producers, writers etc. I don't own anything besides Sophie and other characters that are not part of the show.
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think about it.

Pushing her glasses higher on her nose, Sophie Dearing straightened out her black pencil skirt and grabbed the files Donna Paulsen had asked for before she left for the night. Brushing the few strands of her strawberry blonde hair out of her face, the associate made her way over to the other side of the firm.

She had been working for _Pearson Hardma_ for over a year now and it seemed to her that the piles of files on her desk weren't getting smaller. While the other associates and partners already left, Sophie was one of the last ones to stay and work on the cases, editing the papers or just filing the finished ones.

Trying to remember the last time she was done at a reasonable time to go home was like wanting badly to remember things that happened in your childhood, nearly impossible. But yet the strawberry blonde wouldn't complain. She had a great paycheck and could keep a roof over her head, so who was she to fuss about it.

Just as she turned the corner to reach Donna's desk, she walked straight into a broad chest, causing her to let go of the papers in her hand. Bending down with a sigh, Sophie tried to straighten the mess she made of the files when she saw another hand reach for one of the fallen folders. A very masculine hand.

“Miss Dearing? I didn't know you were still in tonight.” The voice of Harvey Specter, lawyer extraordinaire sounded so far away when she took her glasses and perched them on the bridge of her nose again.

Opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water, the strawberry blonde didn't know what to reply, which was one of the reasons she was only doing the paperwork and didn't become a lawyer like the senior partner crouching in front of her to help retrieve the papers. “I, I, it's...I'm usually staying late to get the papers done that are needed the next day.”

“So either your not working fast enough or your taking work from too many people around you.” he remarked, an arrogant smirk playing on his lips when the associate looked at him, the fury shining in her hazel eyes, making the green more prominent than the brown.

Pushing herself off the ground, she put her hands on her hips and regarded him with a hurt look. Sophie had gotten used to hearing Harvey Specter give out these kind of comments like others give out candy to kids, but still hearing it, directed at herself didn't make it any less painful. “Be glad I do that shit or otherwise Donna would be loaded with much more than she already got from you, Mr. Specter.”

“Of course.” Harvey spoke, knowing he should be grateful, as his secretary wasn't buried in a shitload of work. “I'm sorry, you're right, it was uncalled for. How about I help you get these in order again and then we'll get something to drink?”

The associate couldn't believe her ears when she heard the words coming from the attorney in front of her. “I don't think it's such a good idea.”

“And why not, Ms. Dearing?”

Swallowing the lump that was stuck in her throat. “I'm, we shouldn't. It wouldn't be good considering we're working together. And besides I'm not your type.”

“So? I've gone for drinks with both Donna and Jessica and a few other associates. There was never talk about anything else.” Harvey argued, handing over some of the papers, while Sophie was organizing them. “And besides whoever said I had a type?”

Snorting, the young associate grabbed them with a muttered thanks, before she turned to the counselor again. “It's not hard to see what women you take out on a date. Model, actress, society women or anything with breasts, legs and an ass.”

“Well, you really do know my type it seems.” He affirmed, pushing his hands deep into his pants pockets. Disgusted, Sophie moved around the dark blonde and put the folders on Donna's desk, instantly reminded why she usually avoided him.

“No problem, always happy to be of service Mr. Specter.” she declared, a mocking smile on her lips as she turned back to the lawyer. “Now if you excuse me, I'd like to get home.”

Reaching out, Harvey lightly grabbed her arm, preventing the strawberry blonde from escaping him. “Why do you insist on making it so difficult? I just want one drink with you after work, nothing else.”

Perplexed, Sophie regarded him for a moment. Never had the great Harvey Specter shown her any interest, after all she was no one special, didn't have the body of a supermodel and she wore glasses, which was a no go for most of the guys she had met on her first date with them. “Mr. Specter, are you drunk? Or maybe high?”

“No, none of that.” he declared, with a slight laugh. “I'm neither drunk nor high. I only want to have a good time with you and get to know you better. Am I not allowed to do that?”

Inside she debated what to do. Should she go with him and risk rumors going around the firm? Or should she stick with her routine, avoiding all potential dating material? “All right. Just one drink. Not one more.” she demanded as he opened his mouth to respond.

“Great. Let's head out then.” He offered her his arm in a gentlemanly gesture, indicting that the young woman should put her arm on his.

* * *

“I'm not getting in there. That's a death trap.”

Sophie Dearing had agreed to go out for a drink with Harvey, but never to ride in the car they were stood in front of. It was a Jaguar E-Type Roadster. Of course she knew the car with her father's obsession with classic ones, but there was no way she'd drive in one.

“And why not?” Harvey wanted to know, seeing the wide eyes hazel eyes of the strawberry blonde standing next to him. She had her blazer clutched tightly in her hands, her posture screaming resistance. “I can assure you, I'm a very good driver and this ride is totally save.”

Huffing, she raised her eyebrows and gave the senior partner a disbelieving look. “Whatever you say, but I won't get in that.”

Rolling his brown eyes with a shake of his head, the lawyer took her arm and opened the door for her, indicating that she would get in no matter her arguments. Letting out a loud sigh, Sophie sat on the co-driver seat, albeit unwillingly.

“If you get me killed in this thing, I'm going to sue you and haunt you for the rest of your life, you hear me.”

Harvey knew it was no joke, but he couldn't help the smirk that played on his lips, when he encountered how feisty Ms. Dearing was in reality. “Are you always like this, or is it just me?”

Rolling her eyes, the strawberry blonde crossed her hands in front of her chest. “Don't get cocky, Mr. Specter, I'm not one of your pretty socialites to fall all over you.”

“And if I tell you that you will do exactly that by the end of the night?” The corners of his mouth moved up a fraction as he heard the snort escape the young woman beside him. She pushed her glasses up on her nose again and he secretly wondered what she would look like without them. When he had seen her in that tight skirt and the slightly sheer blouse, the lawyer swallowed hard, feelings stirring in his gut.

* * *

“This feels good.”

Harvey's hands trailed over Sophie's clothed waist, heating up the skin underneath her skirt. They had just gotten back from having a few drinks at the bar. And now the associate could feel the effects of the alcohol, as she was never one to drink more than a few sips of wine.

The two of them stumbled through her apartment, making their way to her bedroom. If she still would have been able to use rational thoughts, the strawberry blonde would have known it was wrong what she was doing, but what should she care if not for the feelings cursing through her veins.

Moaning softly, she grabbed Harvey's shoulders as he let his lips roam over the skin he exposed on her throat, while his hands started to push her black skirt up over her hips. “I hope it does, after all I'm trying to make you feel more than just good tonight.”

Smiling, the lawyer moved and looked into her hazel eyes. Her pupils were blown and he could see the brown ring around them. Sophie had been right when she said he had a type and usually he wouldn't have gone for her, but something changed tonight. Seeing her there crouched in the hallway of _Pearson Hardman_ in that tight skirt, that accentuated her curves and then when she let loose at the bar, Harvey knew he had to have her. And there was nothing that stated he couldn't have some fun with her outside the firm.

Putting his hands under her thighs, the dark blonde hoisted her up and carried her the rest of the way to her bed. Letting her fall down on the mattress, he could hear her drunken giggle.

“You're drunk.” he stated the obvious as his associate pulled the nearly sheer blouse over her head, revealing the black lace bra she wore underneath.

“Yep, I don't do well with alcohol, that is why I usually don't drink at the firm parties.” Struggling to get her skirt off of her body, she stuck her lower lip out in a pout. “Can you help me, Harv?”

Closing his eyes, a smirk played on his lips as he bend down to her level and sealed his lips with his own. Reaching to her side he pulled the zipper down and lifted her butt so he could take her skirt down. Now only dressed in her lace undies, Harvey took the time to appreciate what was in front of him.

“I am very happy to oblige Ms. Dearing.” he told her, laying kisses on the exposed skin that had revealed itself. “It will be a long night.”

* * *

And what a night it was. Harvey opened his eyes and watched the young woman sleep beside him, her strawberry blonde hair fanning out around her head like a halo, while her soft, but swollen lips were slightly parted.

He was never one to stay with the women he slept with, so he slowly got out of the bed, trying not to disturb her and picked up the suit he had worn the day before, now wrinkled from having lain on the ground all night. Looking at his Rolex as he dressed hastily, the attorney reckoned that he would still get a few hours of sleep before he had to get in to work.

Turning around to give Sophie one last look, Harvey Specter quietly left her apartment with his Tom Ford shoes in hand. No use in doing something to make this situation more awkward than it would be the next time he saw her at the firm.

When she had opened her eyes the next morning it was already half past six and she had to be at the firm at eight. Turning over, the young woman had hoped to see the body of the man that had shown her more than he probably let other people see in their entire life. At the bar he took her to, Sophie had drank a few glasses of wine, rosé wine to be precise while Harvey had stuck with his whiskey, occasionally tasting her drink. They had talked about her family and their hobbies, finding it hard to believe that she was into sports.

And then they went home to her apartment and her drunkenness had led to more than a few kisses.

The gnawing feeling of dread settled in her stomach when she felt the cold sheets under her fingers, knowing that He must have left during the night or early morning. Sighing the strawberry blonde got out of her bed, deciding it would be best to take a shower and get on with her days.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thank you for giving it a chance. I also want to thank Zimdan19 and the 3 other guests for their kudos. It really means a lot.
> 
> Here's the 2nd chapter, hope you enjoy it, please let me know what you think.

**Chapter 1**

It had been three weeks since Sophie's night with Harvey. She had decided to avoid the topic as best as possible, but working in the same firm made it a lot harder than she thought. And having to bring files over to Donna during the day, even more.

The redhead instantly knew that something was going on between the attorney and the associate, as it wasn't only the strawberry blonde but her boss, too, that wouldn't even acknowledge her. So the secretary decided to get the inside scoop the next time she saw the young woman, which was luckily at the exact moment as she saw her walking down the hallway.

“Hey, Donna.” Sophie greeted her with a smile, albeit a forced one, but a smile non the less. “I got a few of your papers. They're corrected and already filed, so you won't have to do that anymore.”

Putting her hand on the younger woman's arm, Donna returned her smile and saw Harvey's reaction out of the corner of her eye as he saw the associate standing at her desk. “Thank you, darling. But I wanted to ask, are you alright? You seem a bit off lately.”

“Oh, yeah. Don't worry.” the strawberry blonde waved it off with a shrug of her shoulder. “My parents are coming down from Jersey and I'm a bit anxious, that's all.”

Raising her eyebrow, the secretary regarded her with a questioning look, knowing she was making it up as Sophie had told her only a few days prior that her parents were away on a cruse around the Mediterranean sea and the North of Europe. “Of course. Don't lie sweetheart. I can smell it five miles against the wind.”

“Yeah, I know you told me.” she said, a soft sigh escaping her lips when she slightly turned her head, to see Harvey Specter speaking on the phone. Donna had told her about Dana Scott and him and she felt a pang of jealousy in her chest, but buried it deep inside, not wanting to act on it.

“Come on, tell me what's wrong.” the older woman coaxed her, having become friends with the associate ever since she started at _Pearson Hardmen_ brought over the first stacks of filed papers for her. She had always been funny and sweet and the Sophie Dearing that was in front of her was neither.

“I slept with Harvey. And he left.”

The redheads eyes widened when she heard the words coming from her mouth and had to sit down in her chair. She hadn't seen that one coming. The strawberry blonde had always declared that she would never fall for his charm, but apparently he was better at his game than she thought. “You, him? Wow.”

“Please Donna, don't. I shouldn't have drunk alcohol, it was dumb.” Sophie rushed out, seeing that Harvey was done and was making his way out of his office. “I need to go. Those papers don't file themselves.” Before his secretary could utter another word, the associate had already left.

“What's with her?” the lawyer asked, when he stood at Donna's desk, looking after the young associate. “Was it me?”

Turning to her boss, the secretary gave him a dark look, continuing to type on the document he had wanted from her as soon as possible. “Who knows. Maybe you did something that hurt her feelings.” When Harvey raised his eyebrow at her, Donna choose to elaborate. “You can decide which one it is. You left in the middle of the night or you slept with Scottie.”

“You think that's it? Come on, that's just dumb.” he said, knowing that the redhead was right and that he acted like an ass, but he was never and would never be one for commitment. And the sooner he stopped it, the happier everyone would be.

* * *

Swiftly walking down the hallway, Sophie could hear the thuds her heels made on the carpeted floor and breathed out a long sigh as she got further away from his office. She was on her way back to her cubicle when she nearly crashed into Mike Ross, Harvey's associate. He was a nice young man, with his 28 years only a year older than she, but they got along quite well.

“I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking.” she spoke, pushing her glasses back on top of her nose, which had slipped down with her near crash.

Smiling softly, the blonde took the papers that had fallen from the folder and gave it back to her. “No worries. It's all good.”

“Thanks Mike. By the way, how did the mock trial go?” As soon as she spoke, she knew she should have kept her mouth shut, seeing the defeated look on his face. “Oh, again I'm sorry. I was rooting for you, you know, you were really great there.”

Pushing his hands deep into the pockets of his suit pants, he looked around the office space. “Thanks, but I think out of all the people here, Donna, Rachel, Jenny and you are the only ones who thought so. Not even Harvey was saying something nice.”

“You know what, Mike, fuck Harvey and fuck the rest of the firm. You'll make a great lawyer one day and you'll proof it in the end.” Sophie encouraged him, putting her small hand on his shoulders, seeing the corners of his mouth lift up into a smile again.

Laughingly, the associate gave her a short kiss on her cheek. The strawberry blonde had become a good friend to him ever since he started at _Pearson Hardman_ and sometimes he felt like he could tell her everything. “You're the best. Why weren't you at law school like all the other associates?”

“I couldn't afford it.” she began slowly, biting her lower lip. “My mom was sick, so most of our money flowed into getting her all the things she needed to get well again. By the time I was old enough to go to college, we didn't have enough to pay for university, and well my grades weren't high enough that I was able to get a scholarship.”

His brows drew together as he listened to her talk. She was a college graduate and worked at New York's finest law firm as associate just like him. “So why”

“Why am I still an associate? Because when I brought my résumé Ms. Pearson saw something valuable in me. I was good at doing secretary stuff, yet also things associates or even paralegals do, that's why I'm allowed to be called one.”

“Have you ever thought about going to law school?” he inquired, having a feeling in his gut that Sophie would have millions of opportunities if she'd follow through. “You're good at what you do and now you can afford it.”

Giving the associate in front of her a sweet smile, she nodded her head. “You know, that's not a bad idea. I'll think about it. Maybe I'll be your associate the next time.”

The strawberry blonde winked at him and turned around to get back to her cubicle, while Mike Ross made his way over to Harvey's office. The lawyer wanted him to do the dirty work, like always and he swore to himself if he ever got an associate he'd never be as hard as Harvey Specter.

* * *

A dark scowl found its way on his face, as Harvey walked down the hallway of _Pearson Hardman_ , searching for his associate. He wasn't always on time, but good with finding evidence, that was why he needed to talk with him immediately.

When he found Mike, the lawyer crossed his arms over his chest, staring the young man down. “Mike! I need the files. Did you find anything that we can use to get a deal?”

“Uhm, I, actually their at my desk. I'll just get them.” the young associate swallowed and pointed his thumb over his shoulder. Mike nearly ran to his cubicle when he saw Harvey's look and hoped he wouldn't be handed his ass in the next second for not having the papers with him already.

Shaking his head, the closer moved on to the other side of the firm where Sophie's work space was located. He already knew that he needed to talk to her, even without Donna's jibe at him. Taking a deep breath, the dark blonde stood in front of her cubicle and waited until she would acknowledge him.

“What can I do for you Mr. Specter?” the strawberry blonde asked, not looking up from her computer.

Leaning on the small glass border around her desk, Harvey took a good look at her, dressed in a black short sleeved shift dress and her hair in soft waves. She looked amazing in that. “Sophie, go out with me. Tonight. To make it up to you.”

“That's how you think it works, right. I'll get dinner with you and then everything is fine again.” she seethed, making sure the other workers around them would not hear their little spat. “It was my fault for drinking alcohol and yours for even giving me that wine.”

Chuckling he leaned back a bit, giving her his famous smirk. “Of course that's how it works. And I thought the purpose of going for drinks was to get something involving alcohol.”

“Asshole.” the associate mumbled and went back to typing on the worksheet. “I'm not going to go out with you. Besides we have a strict policy against relationships inside the firm, which you seemed to have forgotten with all those wins having gone to your head.”

Raising his eyebrow, the lawyer moved closer to Sophie again. “Apparently you must have forgotten, too, because I can clearly recall you crying out my name.”

“You know what? Just shut up.” the strawberry blonde ground out, pushing a few folders into his hands. “Take these to Donna, will you?”

With that she went back to her computer, before Harvey could retort anything. He had never been spoken to like that, at least not by those in positions beneath him. “You should be careful, Ms. Dearing or you might find your position will be taken by someone more qualified than you.”

“Don't worry about me, Mr. Specter. I think I can manage.”

Scoffing he made his way back to his office, the folders tightly clutched in his hand. He was angry, better say beyond angry. Never in his life was it so hard to get a woman in his bed and leaving her. Usually he would take them back to his condo, sleep with them and then make them leave.

This with Sophie was a entirely different thing. At first she refused to have drinks with him and then she got drunk on the wine, which hadn't been entirely his fault as she already told him. The only thing positive about it was, that she freely told him about her family. How her little brother had died only a few days after his birth and her mother had cancer.

She told him about her father's obsession with classic cars, which earned her a slight chuckle seeing as she refused to get in the Jaguar, and that she was a fan of sports no matter which. The more he got to know her the more he found that they had a lot in common. She even liked classic music just like he did. Harvey had a feeling that she could break his vow that he didn't want commitments, but right now Sophie was far away from that place in his heart.

When he started out to be a lawyer and worked for DA Cameron Dennis, he had learned his lessons. Caring makes you weak and Harvey Specter wasn't weak. He was strong, the best closer in New York and never lost in court. And that was going to be the way as long as he lived.


End file.
